Blue Plate Special
by Mistress V
Summary: Newly arrived Lt. Christine Chapel gets an unexpected addition to her lunch---the First Officer. A follow up to "Provisions and Personnel", one shot.


This story takes place about a week after Lt. Christine Chapel has joined the *Enterprise*. In keeping with at least the basic tenets of her character that we know, I'm saying she's in her mid to late 20's, (27 or so?) as she was originally Dr. Roger Korbys student, then got her PhD and began research work; some of this work might have been happening after Dr. Korby went to Exo III. According to TOS he was not heard of for 5 years at the time of the ep, with two failed rescue missions, so I am sticking to that premise in general. Accelerated medical and nursing programs are not new, the military has used them for many years (the doctors and nurses in M*A*S*H, for example).

Blue Plate Special is an old American term from diners and cafes, designating that establishment's dish of the day, so to speak.

Legalese: Paramount owns it all, but I do return what I borrow. Copyright Mistress V 2009. My original work is my own.

***************

Blue Plate Special 1/1 (K)

by Mistress V

Christine Chapel looked down at the replicator counter and sighed in exasperation. "Oh, brother," she muttered to herself.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" a voice asked just behind her.

She turned, startled momentarily, then quickly composed herself. "Oh, hello Mr. Spock. No, nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm not quite *this* hungry." She indicated not one, but two identical luncheon plates, then continued, trying to make light of the obvious computer hiccup. "I don't supposed I could interest you in a Tofu Oriental Salad, could I?" she joked weakly.

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "It appears the secondary circuits are still not working properly," he explained. "Hence the additional offerings. Since I have just spent the morning addressing this glitch, yes, I would be pleased to avail myself of the meal you offer. It is clear there is more work ahead for me later."

"Here you go." Christine handed the plate over, gazing around the crowded mess hall as she did so.

"Would you join me for lunch, Lieutenant?" Spock now asked politely, sensing the woman's---shyness? discomfort? uncertainty? He could not tell.

The tiniest flush spread across the nurse's features. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. That would be nice."

Spock called down to the tech support division and told them of the new computer malfunctions, then to the bridge to inform Kirk of the latest in a series of problems. The pair then found a spot at a corner table and began eating. Meal breaks during duty were still on the short side, not generally leisurely affairs.

"Are you settling in all right?" Spock asked after a few moments. "I have not seen you in the mess hall since you arrived."

"Oh." His companion looked embarrassed. "I had a so-so couple of days, getting my space legs, as Dr. McCoy calls it All I could manage was some soup or rice. I'm better now, but my boss ordered me to eat something or he'd put me on a feeding tube! I know he was kidding, but he was right." She gazed down at her plate. "I just don't seem to have much of an appetite, though."

"That will pass. I also suffered from some ill effects when I first went aboard a starship. In time, though, it dissipates."

"So I've heard." Christine wrinkled her nose. "But it's still not pleasant." She changed the subject, steering it towards another topic. "May I ask, how is Ambassador Sarek doing with the new Vulcan colony? He certainly seemed to be the right person to lead its founding." A pause. "And I was sorry to learn of your loss."

Now it was Spock's turn to be surprised. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Both the colony and my father are doing well, considering the circumstances. Have you met him, perchance?"

"Not exactly. But my fiancee spent time working with a Vulcan exoarchaeological team a few years back and did meet your father during that time. From his description, I think he seems a most capable leader for the colony."

"Indeed." Spock did not continue, though it was clear he wanted the woman to do so.

"Perhaps you've heard of him? Dr. Roger Korby." Christine said this softly, as though not quite sure of something.

"I have. And I do recall the work he did with our scientists in excavating an old healing center on one of our early pre-reform colonies. The work produced was most helpful to modern Vulcan medicine. Scientific journals always wrote about his many works and I did peruse them on occasion." Spock paused, gingerly weighing his words.

"But I had not heard Dr. Korby was engaged to be married," he continued, wondering if he had pushed too far into the nurse's privacy.

He was curious, however, because there had been no mention of fiancee when Korby left for his latest expedition and the doctor was a famous figure through the quadrant. The personnel dossier, which he'd skimmed as he did for all new crew members, only mentioned she had worked with Korby. Spock suspected Kirk or McCoy might know more, but he was hardly in a position to ask them. Besides, the ever worsening computer problems had kept him more than busy for the past week.

To his amazement, the woman responded to his query. "It wasn't officially announced." Christine glanced down at the simple diamond solitaire on her left hand. "We became engaged just before the expedition left for Exo. I was supposed to join Dr. Korby---Roger---there once he got settled and then go get married on Pacifica, so I kept on doing my own research at the university in the meantime..." her words trailed off.

"I was wondering about your professional background, if you pardon my curiosity." Spock now deftly steered the conversation into more neutral territory. "You are in fact a research biologist with a Doctorate degree, yet you are now the ship's head nurse. How did such a transition transpire? Were you at the Academy as well?"

"It's a long story, but the high points are pretty simple. I *was* a nursing student at the University of Missouri in St. Louis. In my second year, Roger was a guest lecturer there while he worked at the campus on some research. I took the class, which covered ancient medical techniques and procedures and how they had integrated into current practice. Very interesting stuff. It was midway through the term that I decided I wanted to research more into WHY these discoveries were so important, not just how to implement them today. So I changed majors to bioresearch and became Roger's assistant. He guided me towards my PhD. We grew---close---over time. Then he went off to Exo III and...disappeared. I waited and waited, but I couldn't do anything else because I was waiting.

"Once I chose to enter Starfleet, I took an accelerated nursing program as I'd already completed much of the basics that nurses study." She took a sip of her iced tea. "And here I am. I only hope it's not for nothing. I chose this assignment because I knew it was how I could get to Roger's last known sighting and find out, once and for all, what happened. I need to get on with my life, one way or another."

"His last message was, what, five years ago?" Spock asked thoughtfully, admiring the nurse's fortitude and determination.

She nodded. "Yes. He was headed underground, to some caves he'd discovered, as the storm season was closing in fast. Neither of the rescue missions that went out found a trace. Not a single trace." Her lip trembled.

"The weather on that planet is most unpredictable, Lieutenant. Its sun has faded for millions of years and even when the polar magnetic storms are not occurring, it is inhospitable and difficult to navigate. The missions you mention both had to turn back due to inclemently dangerous atmospheric conditions. And it is also possible they were not searching in the right spot to begin with. The civilization lived all over the planet, so the caves Dr. Korby discovered could have been anywhere." Spock looked at his lunch companion. "We shall arrive at Exo III in approximately two months. I would say to wait until then to draw any conclusions."

"I'll try." Christine sighed to herself. "It'll be a long two months. I hope I can start eating before then." She picked at her leftover salad, spearing a mandarin orange segment with unusual vigor.

"Have you any interests you could pursue? That might help pass the time."

"I enjoyed sculling on the river, and archery," Christine said wryly. "Hardly doable aboard a starship. But I do play the recorder and brought mine with me. Maybe there's a group I could join...and there's always my research, I guess."

"Lt. Palumbo in the records department should be able to assist you. She serves as activities officer in addition to her regular duties. There are no end of special interest groups on board, including, I believe, several music ensembles."

"OK, I'll do that. Sounds like fun." The woman's tone did not match her expression, however.

"Of course if you would like to continue your research in your free time, that could also be arranged. Shall I put you in touch with the head of the bioresearch division?" Spock added.

"That would be wonderful, sir. Thank you very much." Christine actually relaxed---and genuinely smiled.

****************

The elevator was about to close when Spock heard a familiar voice shout,"Hold up, please!" Instinctively, he hit the door open button and stepped back. A moment later, Yeoman Janice Rand rushed in, her face flushed.

"Bridge" she said breathlessly, tucking an errant strand of highlighted blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you, sir."

"At ease, Yeoman. The turbolift cannot run any faster, even if you would like it to," Spock observed, noting the woman's expression and the fact her booted foot was tapping impatiently.

"Sorry, sir. I've been following up on the system failures all over the ship for the captain and just finished my report. He said to bring it up right away."

"I am certain your dedication to duty and your efficiency will be noted," he replied.

"Thank you, sir!" Rand dimpled a smile.

The young woman, Kirk's personal assistant, was all dynamic, youthful business. Both of her parents served at Starfleet HQ and Janice planned to end up there eventually in an administrative role. But until then, she knew that the journey home would involve many interesting tours of duty, learning all the aspects of Starfleet and the UFP. This was her first posting out of the Academy and Spock doubted she would remain a Yeoman very long.

The intercom chirped. "Tech to Mr. Spock."

"Spock here."

"Lt. Rashid here, sir. Just an update. The food replicators have gone a bit doolally, I'm afraid." The man sounded flustered.

"Doolally, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry, sir. It's just an expression. It means they're not doing what they've been programmed to do. Now they're producing up to three servings at once. We've posted staff at the mess halls and are sending out a shipwide communique. It's not easily fixable. I can put a band aid on it, sir, but we need a minor overhaul soon or we'll be up to our hips in spaghetti, if you get my drift."

"I do, Lieutenant, though you certainly have put a colorful spin on the issue. I shall inform the captain. Spock out."

"Oh, no," Rand sighed. She began making notes on her PADD, her blue eyes thoughtful.

"My sentiments as well, Yeoman."

The doors whooshed open and the pair exited to the bridge. Sensing that Spock would need to speak with the captain immediately, the young woman hung back near the lift and continued her writing.

Pavel Chekov noticed her entrance immediately and puffed himself up importantly. If he was a peacock, he'd have spread out his tail plumage, just for her.

"In your dreams, Pav," Sulu told his shipmate snidely. "Better wait till you start shaving."

"Veel see about that," the youth responded in a low voice, though he ran a hand unconsciously over his smooth chin. A moment later, he was rewarded with a smile from Rand and the world was all right once more.

"Report, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked. "I understand there's a slight problem in the mess hall?"

"There, and in several other systems. Yeoman Rand has a detailed dossier. I have spoken to the tech department and they cannot bring the system back fully online without assistance. Temporary measures can see us through for now but eventually, even those will no longer work."

"I see." Kirk tapped his chin. "It wouldn't make sense to go back to Starbase 9, we just came from there. What's the nearest destination that might be able to help?"

"Cygnet XIV is not too far off our current course, sir," Spock replied. "It would delay our present schedule by no more than a few days."

"All right, Cygnet it is. Spock, you have the con. I'm in need of nourishment." Kirk turned in his chair and addressed the two females just behind him. "Yeoman, Lieutenant, would you care to accompany me for some luncheon roulette? "

"Only if you pick something we ALL like," Uhura responded with a grin.

"I'll second that. No, third," Rand added.

The turbolift door closed on Kirk enveloped in a gaggle of female laughter. Spock took his place in the captain's chair and addressed the staff.

"Mr. Chekov, plot a course for Cygnet XIV. Warp factor 3."

"Already plotted and laid in, sir."

"Very good. Mr. Sulu, steady on for our new destination."

"Aye, sir."

FIN

**********

I got served two mint julep drinks at Disneyland this past week, not the one I ordered. When the clerk saw it was my birthday (they give you a badge the size of a 45rpm record to wear!), she gave them to me for free and I shared my extra with the woman in line behind me, from Ann Arbor, Michigan. From there came this story idea.

The University of Missouri at St. Louis has a nursing school and I hope it will still be training health care professionals in the next centuries. I picked St. Louis as Christine's hometown by opening the atlas with my eyes closed. I opened it to Missouri, so St. Louis was my choice (I have never even been to Missouri!).

Doolally means crazy or haywire and is a very old expression, originally from Britain, I believe. I know I heard it there when I was living in London.

Cygnet XIV featured in "Tomorrow is Yesterday" (yes, Dear!). Uh oh. ;-) The multiplying replicators idea came from TNG's "A Fistful of Datas" but they are not producing cat food! Just malfunctioning.

I picked a recorder for Christine to play as a tribute to the Ressikan flute Picard plays in TNG, which always sounds so pretty.


End file.
